Love you always
by Agangel
Summary: Eyes was always cold but when the most important person in his life comes back there is a twist in the story line. EyesOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm not sure if I should write this because I have idea where its going to go but I like Spiral and I love Eyes so we will begin here.

Chapter 1:

Kousuke looked at Eyes walking round and round, back and forth, he won't be surprised if he would jump on the ceiling.

"Eyes…" he begun.

"Hm."

"Eyes…"

"Hm!"

"Eyes!"

"What!"

"Stop worrying about her!"

"I can't."

And with that the conversation was over. The reason for Eyes worries was a girl. (There is always a girl…). A cursed girl.

It all began two mounts ago….

Rio watched Eyes looking at a letter. He was looking at it for more then an hour. As Rio came closer she saw a few words on the envelop: _**"For my dear friend: Eyes Rutherford."**_

"Is that's Rika's writing?" she asked.

Eyes nodded in agreement. Rika was a beautiful 19 years old girl that lived in New-York. She was as cured as Eyes and Rio but she has never agreed to fallow their path. All Rio knew was that she was Eyes's and Kanone's best friend in their childhood.

"So are you going to open it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"This millennium?" She asked and got a look that usually said: buzz off.

"Rio I have a watermelon in the kitchen." He said and with the speed of light Rio was gone. He smiled to him self and got back to looking at the envelop. "It's now or never." She said and opened it. In side was a blue colored piece of paper and as he drew it out he felt the smell of roses coming from it.

_**"Dear Eyes…**_

_**I know it's bean a while sense I wrote and I know it took you a hour or so to open this but I miss you… and I miss Kanone, I'm coming to Tokyo next weak and I would like to see you. **_

_**I have a show in the 26 this month and I will like you to come and see me. There is two tickets in the envelop you can take who ever you want. You don't haw to talk to me just come ok?**_

_**Miss you…..Rika."**_


	2. Chapter 2

I will only update if I get reviews so tell you're friends!

Chapter 2

As Eyes walked down the hallway he noticed that a lot of people wore giving him those looks that usually mean: Wow… look at him… I didn't think he would come here…. Concert? Him? ….

But he just ignored and continued walking threw the hall. He was debating him self weather or not he should come but he decided to come anyway.

No matter how he denied it, Rika was special to him in every way. So there was no other option to him.

As he took his seat, he saw that a lot of people came to the concert. The actinium was full of people from all ages. Eyes knew that besides Rika there wore five more singers performing but wasn't about to listen to them all he….

"Yo." Kousuke said as he sat down next to Eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Eyes asked coldly.

Kousuke sweatdropped. "You gave me a ticket…"

"Okay…" he said and continued thinking.

As the lights faded away the only one was above the stage.

Both Kousuke's and Eyes's breath was taken. A girl walked down the stage and there was no mistake, it was Rika. She had long platinum blonde hair that was something like 140 centimeters, and since her height was 170 it was amazingly stunning. As she lifted her head you could see her big bright blue eyes. And she was wearing a long baby-blue, no slews dress. She walked up the stage to the microphone and said:

"This is a very special song that I wrote to someone in the audience," she said and smiled as the words started coming out of her mouth.

"In my darkest hour

There was no mistake,

I could live forever

Only to be safe,

But there is no forever

If you're not by my side,

"So come!

Come to me…

So come!

To be with me…

Embrace me…

Love me…."

"You wore there,

I still remember,

In this cold night,

You hugged me

And said to me

That I was the only one!"

"So come!

Come to me…

So come!

To be with me…

Embrace me…

Love me…."

As she sang the last sentence there was a single gun shut moving it self towards her. All of the people in the room started running to the exist door, but Eyes run quickly

Down the stage to find Rika looking as calm as ever.

"What the hell Rika!" he asked her.

"Oh… didn't I tell you? I haw more than 5 hunters on my tail." She said as it was no big deal.


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of have an author black…. Some how I knew what I was going to write in the beginning but I guess I forgot! So you all are welcome to give me ideas.

Chapter 3:

"Perfect! Just….. Perfect!" Eyes said as he looked at a very guilty girl sitting on the couch next to amused looking Kousuke. "I knew it! The only reason you came back is because you needed our help!"

"Eyes don't take it sooooo personal okay?" Rika said to him. "It's not like you got out of you're skin to contact me when something happened!"

"Whatever! It's not about me right now! It's about you running to me whenever something happens to you!" Eyes yelled t her. Kousuke looked at the two…. He never seen Eyes get angry or even yell, this girl was getting to him way to mach.

"Yes Eyes! But you and Kanone are the only ones it rust so what do you want me to do?"

Eyes looked at her for a second. Behind those angry blue eyes was a sad girl just begging to be loved. He knew her, better then he knew him self. There was always connection between then no matter how they denied it.

As Rio entered the room she saw Kousuke looking at Eyes and Rika. She paused for a second and the realized: "RIKA!" she yelled and run to the startled girl. She hugged her waist tightly sense she was still very short and Rika was a little shorter the Eyes.

"When did you come back? Why did you come back? Are you staying for long? Did something happen? Are you okay?..." she would have continued but Ryoko putted a hand on her mouth.

"When you asked us to come to you I didn't knew it was that unbelievable!" Ryoko said sarcastically.

"I'm happy to see you too." Rika said.

"We only need Kanone and everyone will be here." Kousuke whispered to Eyes.

"Ye… sure…" Eyes said in doubt. (A\N: this is before they met Kanone in the anime.) He looked at the three happy girls talking and jumping all around. He was right; everything can come back to the old days, the days of unstoppable fear that behind every corner there is a hunter waiting for them… because that's how it's bean in the past until they took charge and attack back. That's when Rika decided to leave.

Eyes looked at her now, it seamed as if she was happy but she couldn't fool him, something was very wrong or else she wouldn't have come.

"So who's after you?" he asked her.

"There are several of them; I saw only one he had black hair and gray eyes, kind of tall I guess." Rika answered to Eyes.

"I see…anyway… do you have a place to stay?" he asked knowing that she can't go back to the hotel.

"No…" Rika said. She knew what he was thinking; she had to stay with him for protection.

'This was going to be a longgggggg night.' They both thought.


End file.
